muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:University of Maryland
Where'd he live? So, did he live in College Park, as this article asserts, or University Park, which this article asserts? -- Zanimum 16:43, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think we're saying Jim lived in College Park. Do we need to say where he lived? —Scott (message me) 03:59, November 7, 2011 (UTC) CTW archives sources :*''Note: episode pages created from these materials can be '' I've been adding a lot of episode information based on documents that I've found at the CTW archives at the University of Maryland. Here are some examples of the documents that I've been using, along with information on how to find them if you visit the archives. The archives are about 400 boxes worth of files donated by Sesame Workshop to the National Public Broadcasting Archives at the University of Maryland. Most of the boxes have been indexed by the librarians, although there are still some unindexed boxes. (You can see the index in pdf form here.) The archives are open to the public, so if you can get to College Park, Maryland, you can look through this stuff too. Check out National Public Broadcasting Archives website for more information. The files include letters, memos, contracts, promotional materials, press releases, research documents, newspaper clippings and newsletters. It's a big jumble, and it takes some time to go through everything. I've made five trips to the archives so far, and brought some of my wiki friends with me. There's still lots to look through. A lot of the material isn't interesting or relevant to the wiki, but as we've been going through it, we've found some real treasures. That information is gradually finding its way onto the wiki; we've added information about songs, merchandise, actors and characters based on what we've found there. I've also found some good info on the episodes, and that's what I'll be showing here. The information that I've found is spotty and incomplete -- I haven't found a big book of scripts or anything. So I'm posting what I can find, and we'll fill in more gaps as we go. I wish that I could scan everything that we've found at the archives and post it to the wiki, but it's literally thousands of pages of photocopies, so it's not feasible. The best we can do is show where to find the information in the archives. I recommend a visit for any Muppet Wiki contributor; it's an incredible resource. Here's a summary of the sources that I'm using. I'll post more sources as I find them. -- Danny (talk) 14:33, 18 July 2007 (UTC) First Season Show Content There's a file called "First Season Show Content", which lists all of the inserts used in the first season, along with the episode numbers that they appeared in. This is from the files of Dave Connell, the show's first executive producer, and it's in Box 36, folder 29. The document is 70 pages long, and I've used it to make the episode guides from episode 0001 through episode 0130. Unfortunately, I haven't found documents like this for any other season yet. Here's the entire document: Image:Firstseasona.jpg|A Image:Firstseason 02.jpg|B Image:Firstseason 03.jpg|C Image:Firstseason 04.jpg|D Image:Firstseason 05.jpg|E Image:Firstseason 06.jpg|F Image:Firstseason 07.jpg|G Image:Firstseason 08.jpg|H Image:Firstseason 09.jpg|I Image:Firstseason 10.jpg|J Image:Firstseason 11.jpg|K Image:Firstseason 12.jpg|L Image:Firstseason 13.jpg|M Image:Firstseason 14.jpg|N Image:Firstseason 15.jpg|O Image:Firstseason 16.jpg|P Image:Firstseason 17.jpg|Q Image:Firstseason 18.jpg|R Image:Firstseason 19.jpg|S Image:Firstseason 20.jpg|T Image:Firstseason 21.jpg|U Image:Firstseason 22.jpg|V Image:Firstseason 23.jpg|W Image:Firstseason 24.jpg|X Image:Firstseason 25.jpg|Y Image:Firstseason 26.jpg|Z Image:Firstseason 27.jpg|Alphabet Image:Firstseason 28.jpg|Alphabet Image:Firstseason 29.jpg|1 and 2 Image:Firstseason 30.jpg|3 and 4 Image:Firstseason 31.jpg|5 and 6 Image:Firstseason 32.jpg|7 and 8 Image:Firstseason 33.jpg|9 and 10 Image:Firstseason 34.jpg|Counting Image:Firstseason 35.jpg|Counting Image:Firstseason 36.jpg|Geometric Forms Image:Firstseason 37.jpg|Perceptual Discrimination Image:Firstseason 38.jpg|Perceptual Discrimination Image:Firstseason 39.jpg|Auditory Discrimination Image:Firstseason 40.jpg|Relational Concepts Image:Firstseason 41.jpg|Relational Concepts Image:Firstseason 42.jpg|Relational Concepts Image:Firstseason 43.jpg|Relational Concepts Image:Firstseason 69.jpg|Relational Concepts Image:Firstseason 70.jpg|Relational Concepts Image:Firstseason 44.jpg|Classification Image:Firstseason 45.jpg|What's Wrong Here? Image:Firstseason 46.jpg|Inference and Causality Image:Firstseason 47.jpg|Inference and Causality Image:Firstseason 48.jpg|Buddy and Jim sketches Image:Firstseason 49.jpg|Buddy and Jim sketches Image:Firstseason 50.jpg|Generating and Evaluating Image:Firstseason 51.jpg|Body Parts Image:Firstseason 52.jpg|Coordinated Movement Image:Firstseason 53.jpg|Emotions Image:Firstseason 54.jpg|Social Interactions Image:Firstseason 55.jpg|Roles Image:Firstseason 56.jpg|Self-Esteem Image:Firstseason 57.jpg|Roles Image:Firstseason 58.jpg|Manmade Environment Image:Firstseason 59.jpg|Natural Environment Image:Firstseason 60.jpg|Natural Environment Image:Firstseason 61.jpg|Zoo Footage Image:Firstseason 62.jpg|Natural Environment Image:Firstseason 63.jpg|Celebrity Spots Image:Firstseason 64.jpg|Muppet Songs Image:Firstseason 65.jpg|Muppet Songs Image:Firstseason 66.jpg|Live Songs on 1/4" Tape Image:Firstseason 67.jpg|Live Songs on 1/4" Tape Image:Firstseason 68.jpg|Miscellaneous Insert Tapes For a long time I thought the episode numbers for the first season were complete, but then I noticed that in "Inference and Casualty" it lists Bob's "What happens next?" game as only appearing in Episode 0015, while that same segment also appeared in Episode 0043 (unless Noggin replaced soemthing, but I doubt it). Episode 0015 is also the only episode listed for those Buddy and Jim segments in the Buddy and Jim pages. --Minor muppetz 16:48, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Script Highlights This is the main treasure trove of episode information. CTW wrote summaries for individual episodes, and sent them to educators and parents who wanted to plan educational activities to tie in with each day's Sesame episode. These were called "Program Packages" for a while, and then "Script Highlights". The archives have them in Box 52, folders 8-18. These folders include episode summaries for about 900 episodes -- most of Season 3, the last couple weeks of Season 4, all of Season 6, most of Season 7, all of Season 8, most of Season 9, about two-thirds of Season 10, all of Season 11, and about 30 episodes from Season 12. I've been steadily working through these, posting the information that I can find. The highlights are written in different formats as they go on. Some episodes get a whole page. Some have a week's episodes over two pages, or a week's episodes over four pages. The later ones have two episodes per page. These summaries were written for educators, and they focus on the educational goals of the episode. Therefore, they don't always have the information that we, as fans, would want to know. They don't list every segment. Sometimes they describe a Street story, and sometimes they don't. Usually, the summary doesn't say whether a particular piece is a cartoon, a film, a song, a Muppet segment or a Street segment. Here's a typical example, from the summary for Episode 0932: "Humpty Dumpty's body is put together after a crash. (Part/Whole Relationship)" Now, I recognize that as a Sesame Street News Flash segment, but the summary itself doesn't mention the News Flash, or Kermit, or even that it's a Muppet segment at all. So there's a lot of fantastic information that I can find in these summaries, but they're incomplete, and it takes some interpretation to figure out which segments they're talking about. Here's some samples. I've noted the pages that you can compare to the full episode guide page that we have, so you can see how the summary matches up with the actual episode. Image:Highlights01.jpg|Introduction to the first set of Program Packages Image:Highlights0300.jpg|Episode 0300 Image:Highlights0355.jpg|Episode 0355 -- compare to episode guide page Image:Highlights0691a.jpg|Episode 0691 week, page 1 Image:Highlights0691b.jpg|Episode 0691 week, page 2 Image:Highlights0836.jpg|Episode 0836 Image:Highlights0871.jpg|Episode 0871 -- compare to episode guide page Image:Highlights0932.jpg|Episode 0932 Image:Episode1054.jpg|Episode 1054 Image:Highlights1056.jpg|Episode 1056 -- compare to episode guide page Image:Highlights1234.jpg|Episode 1234 and Episode 1235 Research studies I've also been able to find scattered episode information in the research files. CTW tested their material very rigorously, and some of the reports mention which segments come from which episodes. "The Responses of Children in Six Small Viewing Groups to Sesame Street Shows 261-274" is a study by Barbara Frengel Reeves, dated July 20, 1971. The study tested how well children paid attention to 14 episodes from the last few weeks of Season 2. The report is 32 pages, and it's in Box 37, folder 7, and is also presented through ERIC (Education Resources Information Center), document #ED122823. Some of the tables in the report list segments, with the episode number that the segment appeared in. I've added this information to episode 0261 through episode 0274, as far as I could recognize what segment the report refers to. Again, the descriptions are a little cryptic, so they require some interpretation. Image:Responses00.jpg|"The Responses of Children in Six Small Viewing Groups" Image:Responses01.jpg Image:Responses02.jpg Image:Responses03.jpg Image:Responses04.jpg Image:Responses05.jpg Image:Responses06.jpg Image:Responses07.jpg Image:Responses08.jpg Image:Responses09.jpg Image:Responses10.jpg Image:Responses11.jpg Image:Responses12.jpg Image:Responses13.jpg Image:Responses14.jpg Image:Responses15.jpg Image:Responses16.jpg Image:Responses17.jpg Image:Responses18.jpg Image:Responses19.jpg Image:Responses20.jpg Image:Responses21.jpg Image:Responses22.jpg Image:Responses23.jpg Image:Responses24.jpg Image:Responses25.jpg Image:Responses26.jpg Image:Responses27.jpg Image:Responses28.jpg Image:Responses29.jpg Image:Responses30.jpg Image:Responses31.jpg Image:Responses32.jpg 2018 visit User:Gavry3 made a visit in 2018 and acquired additional documents. —Scott (message me) 11:42, April 6, 2018 (UTC) CTW Archives UMD Script Highlights Season 11-12 1317-1320.jpg CTW Archives UMD Script Highlights Season 11-12 1321.jpg CTW Archives UMD Script Highlights Season 11-12 1322-1325.jpg CTW Archives UMD Script Highlights Season 11-12 1326.jpg CTW Archives UMD Script Highlights Season 11-12 1327-1330.jpg CTW Archives UMD Script Highlights Season 11-12 1331.jpg CTW Archives UMD Script Highlights Season 11-12 1332-1335.jpg CTW Archives UMD Script Highlights Season 11-12 1336.jpg CTW Archives UMD Script Highlights Season 11-12 1337-1340.jpg CTW Archives UMD Script Highlights Season 11-12 1341.jpg CTW Archives UMD Script Highlights Season 11-12 1342-1345.jpg CTW Archives UMD Script Highlights Season 11-12 1346.jpg CTW Archives UMD Script Highlights Season 11-12 1347-1350.jpg CTW Archives UMD Script Highlights Season 11-12 1351.jpg CTW Archives UMD Script Highlights Season 11-12 1352-1355.jpg CTW Archives UMD Script Highlights Season 11-12 1356.jpg CTW Archives UMD Script Highlights Season 11-12 1357-1360.jpg CTW Archives UMD Script Highlights Season 11-12 1361.jpg CTW Archives UMD Script Highlights Season 11-12 1362-1365.jpg CTW Archives UMD Script Highlights Season 11-12 1366.jpg CTW Archives UMD Script Highlights Season 11-12 1367-1370.jpg CTW Archives UMD Script Highlights Season 11-12 1371.jpg CTW Archives UMD Script Highlights Season 11-12 1372-1375.jpg CTW Archives UMD Script Highlights Season 11-12 1376.jpg CTW Archives UMD Script Highlights Season 11-12 1377-1380.jpg CTW Archives UMD Script Highlights Season 11-12 1381.jpg CTW Archives UMD Script Highlights Season 11-12 1382-1385.jpg CTW Archives UMD Script Highlights Season 11-12 1386.jpg CTW Archives UMD Script Highlights Season 11-12 1387-1390.jpg CTW Archives UMD Script Highlights Season 11-12 1391.jpg CTW Archives UMD Script Highlights Season 11-12 1392-1395.jpg CTW Archives UMD Script Highlights Season 11-12 1397-1400.jpg CTW Archives UMD Script Highlights Season 11-12 1401.jpg CTW Archives UMD Script Highlights Season 11-12 1402-1405.jpg CTW Archives UMD Script Highlights Season 11-12 1406.jpg CTW Archives UMD Script Highlights Season 11-12 1407-1410.jpg CTW Archives UMD Script Highlights Season 11-12 1411.jpg CTW Archives UMD Script Highlights Season 11-12 1412-1415.jpg CTW Archives UMD Script Highlights Season 11-12 1416.jpg CTW Archives UMD Script Highlights Season 11-12 1417-1420.jpg CTW Archives UMD Script Highlights Season 11-12 1421.jpg CTW Archives UMD Script Highlights Season 11-12 1422-1425.jpg CTW Archives UMD Script Highlights Season 11-12 1426.jpg CTW Archives UMD Script Highlights Season 11-12 1427-1430.jpg CTW Archives UMD Script Highlights Season 11-12 1431.jpg CTW Archives UMD Script Highlights Season 11-12 1432-1435.jpg CTW Archives UMD Script Highlights Season 11-12 1436.jpg CTW Archives UMD Script Highlights Season 11-12 1437-1440.jpg CTW Archives UMD Script Highlights Season 11-12 1441.jpg CTW Archives UMD Script Highlights Season 11-12 1442-1445.jpg CTW Archives UMD Script Highlights Season 11-12 1486-1487.jpg CTW Archives UMD Script Highlights Season 11-12 1487-1489.jpg CTW Archives UMD Script Highlights Season 11-12 1489-1490.jpg CTW Archives UMD Script Highlights Season 11-12 1491-1492.jpg CTW Archives UMD Script Highlights Season 11-12 1492-1494.jpg CTW Archives UMD Script Highlights Season 11-12 1495.jpg CTW Archives UMD Script Highlights Season 11-12 1496-1497.jpg CTW Archives UMD Script Highlights Season 11-12 1498-1499.jpg CTW Archives UMD Script Highlights Season 11-12 1500.jpg CTW Archives UMD Script Highlights Season 11-12 1501-1502.jpg CTW Archives UMD Script Highlights Season 11-12 1502-1504.jpg CTW Archives UMD Script Highlights Season 11-12 1505.jpg CTW Archives UMD Script Highlights Season 11-12 1506-1507.jpg CTW Archives UMD Script Highlights Season 11-12 1507-1509.jpg CTW Archives UMD Script Highlights Season 11-12 1510.jpg CTW Archives UMD Script Highlights Season 11-12 1511-1512.jpg CTW Archives UMD Script Highlights Season 11-12 1512-1514.jpg CTW Archives UMD Script Highlights Season 11-12 1514-1515.jpg CTW Archives UMD Script Highlights Season 11-12 1516-1517.jpg CTW Archives UMD Script Highlights Season 11-12 1518-1520.jpg CTW Archives UMD Script Highlights Season 11-12 1520.jpg CTW Archives UMD Script Highlights Season 11-12 1521-1522.jpg CTW Archives UMD Script Highlights Season 11-12 1522-1524.jpg CTW Archives UMD Script Highlights Season 11-12 1525.jpg CTW Archives UMD Script Highlights Season 11-12 1556-1557.jpg CTW Archives UMD Script Highlights Season 11-12 1557-1559.jpg CTW Archives UMD Script Highlights Season 11-12 1559-1560.jpg CTW Archives UMD Script Highlights Season 11-12 1561-1562.jpg CTW Archives UMD Script Highlights Season 11-12 1562-1564.jpg CTW Archives UMD Script Highlights Season 11-12 1564-1565.jpg